Transport: Train Heist
Train is a bonus-day heist included in the Armored Transport DLC. It is a bonus day that can only be accessed by finding the blueprints in any of the armoured GenSec trucks' deposit boxes in any of the Armored Transport heists. The chances of finding the blueprints was increased to 50% in Update #31. After the intel spawns in a truck, players can pick it up to access this bonus-day heist. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Train Asset 1.png|Train Shipment Train Asset 3.png|Extra Thermal Drill Cost: XXXX$ Grenade Case (Asset).png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Cost: XXXX$ Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Locate the Turret inside the vault. #Wait for the thermal drill to be dropped off. #Pickup the thermal drill. #Start drilling the vault. ( seconds) #Disassemble the turret. #Secure the turret parts in the boat. #Escape. Optional Objectives #Drill the remaining vaults. #Secure the turret ammo. Walkthrough In the Train heist you need to rob a train that is currently stopped on a railway bridge spanning a rocky gorge. There are stairs and natural features on either side of the gorge which allow access to the bridge. You may spawn at either end of the gorge, facing the bridge. Stealth Getting through this level stealthily is largely dependent on the number of guards that spawn. Between five and six may spawn, as well as several workers. If there are more than five guards, stealth will be very complicated. Be very careful while approaching the bridge, as guards and civilians above you can spot you much more easily than those walking around the bottom of the gorge. Be careful to check each guard and worker as you neutralize them, as they can drop one of two keycards necessary for quickly and quietly opening the train car doors. Assuming you are able to suppress the guards and workers without sounding the alarm, you must now open the train cars. As mentioned before, if you found the keycards, two of the cars may be opened immediately. Otherwise, either someone with ECM Overdrive aced or a good old-fashioned drill is needed to open each car. Be sure to focus your efforts on a single side of the train. Opening both sides wastes time and can cause a guard to spawn inside the train car. As each car opens, be ready for anything. Sometimes a GenSec guard may be present when the door opens, and they will need to be neutralized. Half the cars will not contain vaults. As you are opening the cars, Bain will have a helicopter come by to drop off your thermal drill. They can drop pretty much anywhere, so be ready to run and pick up the bag. Having the extra bag asset is handy here to speed up the time to open all the vaults. Note that any given vault has a chance to contain a bulldozer. Don't panic, as they cannot on their own, trigger any alarms. Dispose of them carefully and keep working. However it should be noted that a bulldozer can spawn inside a vault even on normal difficulty particularly if the Crossroads heist was the one where the documents were found. As long as you stay undetected, it will be possible to check the inner vaults via a camera station in front of each vault door. This way you can find out which vault contains the sentry, which gives an advantage in choosing the order in which the vaults should be opened. After a vault is opened by the thermal drill, the drill will return to bag form and can be picked up and re-deployed at another vault. If you are still undetected, the bags should be gradually - and in the case of the shells, very carefully - moved down towards the end of the gorge where there is water. This is where the boat will eventually arrive to pick up the bags. However, do not attempt to throw any turret parts into the boat until all of the parts and the shells have all been moved to the location - a countdown timer will begin once the turret has been loaded and shipped off. Do not attempt to throw any shells into the first boat. That boat is designated for the turret parts only and the bags of shells will merely fall through it and be lost. The amount of time you have to load up the second boat depends on the difficulty, but it can be as low as five minutes. Therefore, make sure every player is ready to begin loading as soon as the turret is loaded. Tips *If you are going to secure all shells as well, wait until all shells are bagged and are at the escape. After you secure the three turret parts, then you will just have to pick up and throw shells a number of times. *Encountering a bulldozer within a vault shouldn't cause an alarm. You can simply kill it and then body bag it if you wish. Do remember to use silenced weapons, though, as gunfire will still cause alerts if everyone in the vincinity have yet to be dealt with. *Guards are alerted if they see a thermal drill bag when dropped from a helicopter, despite not paying much attention to the helicopter itself. *Guards that hear the sound of a thermal drill (through wall or roof) seem to stop in their tracks forever, which may make ending the job in stealth much easier. *Whether you are stealthing or going loud, you and the other players should make sure to have a dependable Plan B. Due to the location, you or your crew could easily be surrounded and overwhelmed. * After the boat arrives, an invisible wall will block the bags from being thrown past the boat. If the turret parts are thrown into the water before the boat arrives, they will respawn in the loading area by the building with a forklift. * It is most advisable to open only one door on any of the 3 train cars, preferrably on the side facing the lake, as opening the other from the outside may waste a precious keycard/ECM Jammer and will also give law enforcers more entry points to swarm in if the heist goes loud. **Furthermore, the is a random chance of a guard spawning in the car every time a door is opened, so opening it like advised above will ensure that the spawned guards will always face away from the lake and aren't alerted by the door opening. If you open a car section with a guard but without a vault door, you may simply sneak around and leave the guard alive. Achievements bags worth of ammo.}} Trivia *The Turret is a homage to the Engineer's Sentry Gun from Team Fortress 2 by Valve. *This is the only heist that is not required to be completed for any of the difficulty mask achievements. It is also the only heist which cannot be purchased via the contract broker. **As such, there is currently no achievement requiring completion of this heist on Death Wish, though not completing it also means forfeiture of the difficulty achievement for the Armored Transport heist preceding it unless that particular scenario has been completed beforehand, or the crew ignoring the blueprint entirely. ** There does exist a Death Wish achievement for the train heist (Modern Train Robbers), though it was inexplicably removed from the game. The reason for its removal might have been the "Death Wish Train Time Bug" which originally rendered this heist unable to be completed on Death Wish. Its icon still exist within the game files. Gallery Train bridge.jpg|View of the Train Heist at the Bridge. Turret.png|The Turret easter egg inside of the train vault. Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Bain